30 Days Drabbles
by kiddosatan
Summary: A new project, each chapter contains a drabble. Starting from October the 6th, so I hope you'll like it! :D CHAPTER 4 PUBLISHED!
1. The Teaser

30 Days Challenge

.

.

.

Disclaimer : semua hanya punya tuhan, termasuk storylinenya.

.

.

.

Pair : Various pairings. A 30 Day Challenge.

Genre, pairing, dan rating bisa berubah di setiap update.

.

.

.

Inspired by 30 days fanfiction challenge on aff.

.

.

The Teaser

.

.

.

Happy reading, readers!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Jeongguk menangkap sesosok Jimin sedang berlari ke arahnya. Entah kenapa, dadanya langsung berdegup hebat. Jeongguk, yg sedang membawa 3 buah buku biografi tebal langsung berjalan cepat, mengacuhkan Jimin yg mulai meneriakkan namanya._

"_Jeongguk!" Jimin menepuk bahunya, membuatnya sedikit terkejut._

"_Apa?" Jeongguk masih terus berjalan._

"_Datanglah ke rumahku malam ini, kami akan mengerjakan tugas bersama dan rasanya tak lengkap tanpa si jenius." Jimin tersenyum._

_Sedangkan Jeongguk tertawa remeh pada panggilan 'si jenius' itu, langkahnya terhenti sebentar._

"_Kamu punya Taehyung di kelompokmu, dia lebih jenius, jauh lebih jenius dibandingkan denganku." Lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya._

"_Jeongguk." Jimin menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jeongguk._

_Jeongguk menghentikan langkahnya, menunggu Jimin berbicara._

"_Aku ingin kamu yg mengajariku."_

_Dan Jeongguk, yakin 100% hatinya kini terpecah bahagia._

.

_Mino merapikan seragamnya sebelum berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan kepala sekolah. Ia barusan dipanggil oleh sang kepala sekolah untuk menghadapnya di ruangannya. Mino pun tidak tahu masalah apa yg dibuatnya, karena menurut Mino, hari ini ia sama sekali tidak berlaku bandel._

"_Permisi, kepala sek-"_

"_Ya, Mino! Sudah kubilang bukan, kemarin aku akan mencarikanmu guru privat matematika?" kepala sekolah tersenyum lebar padanya._

_Mino mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. Lee Chaerin, sang kepala sekolah yg lumayan dekat dengannya itu sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri. Dan kemarin saat ia meminta rekomendasi guru privat matematika, Chaerin langsung tanggap dan mencari._

"_Ini guru privatmu. Aku mohon beri dia bayaran setengah harga dari bayaran guru privat umum."_

_Mino mencari sosok yg ditunjuk Chaerin, yg ia asumsikan seorang guru privat professional yg tidak memikirkan masalah uang._

_Namun yg Mino temukan justru mengejutkan, yg duduk di hadapan sang kepala sekolah justru adik kelasnya, Nam Taehyun, yg tempo hari menumpahkan jus alpukat di kaos olahraganya._

"_Mulai pulang sekolah nanti, Taehyun akan menuju ke rumahmu dan mengajarimu matematika rutin setiap hari sekolah."_

_Dan raut wajah Mino langsung berubah masam, sementara si adik kelas hanya menunduk diam._

_._

_Hyunho memakan bekalnya dengan lahap. Ia menyendok teriyaki buatan ibunya cepat, mengunyahnya terburu-buru saat disempatkannya matanya melirik ke jam tangan biru di tangan kirinya, sebentar lagi waktu istirahat akan berakhir._

"_Hyunho~" Dongsung muncul entah darimana dan langsung duduk di depan Hyunho. Membuat Hyunho tersedak._

"_Uhuk-uhuk, adu-huk!" Hyunho langsung menyambar botol minumnya dan menenggak air, untuk mengalirkan makanan yg terhambat di tenggorokannya._

"_E-eh, Hyunho, maaf, aku tak bermaks-"_

"_JANGAN GANGGU AKU LAGI DONGSUNG! KAMU MENGACAUKAN MAKAN SIANGKU!"_

_Seisi kelas menghentikan kegiatan mereka sejenak hanya untuk menengok ke arah Hyunho yg memukuli Dongsung dengan sendok dan garpunya._

_Dan Dongsung tertawa lepas saat Hyunho mulai merengut._

"_Kamu makin imut saja, Hyunho." Dongsung mencolek dagu Hyunho, membuat si empunya dagu membuang pandangannya ke kiri, tersemu._

"_Sabtu besok kamu tak ada acara, 'kan?"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Boleh keluar rumah, 'kan?"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Kalau aku yg menjemput dan minta izin ke mamamu, boleh 'kan?"_

"_..."_

"_Kamu tahu 'kan mamamu tak pernah menolak jika aku yg meminta izin? Hm?" Dongsung menaikkan alisnya, menggoda Hyunho._

"_Aku akan menyuruh mama untuk membencimu." Jawab Hyunho ketus._

"_Biar semua orang membenciku, aku tahu kamu tak akan pernah bisa membenciku." Dongsung tersenyum lebar, tatapannya masuk tepat pada manik hitam Hyunho, membuat Hyunho kembali tersemu, kini lebih merah semerah tomat._

_._

_TBC_

_._

_._

Halo, saya kembali membawa projek baru. Rencananya mau melanjut foodie chap 5, tapi karena sibuk sama urusan sekolah, akhirnya cuma bisa bikin drabble-drabble singkat. Oh iya, untuk projek ini akan dimulai dari tanggal 06 september, dan akan berakhir di chap 30. Setiap chapter mengandung drabble dengan 1k+ words, dan akan dipublish setiap hari. Untuk pair, kali ini saya menerima request di twitter, review atau (jika ada yg ingin merequest di facebook bisa bertanya di pm atau twitter), tetapi saya akan tetap memprioritaskan pair yg saya ship, hehe. Tenang, saya akan usahakan untuk memprioritaskan request terbanyak juga :) Jadi untuk chapter pertama nanti pembukanya Jikook. Semoga kalian akan suka dengan projek terbaru saya ini^^

Dan maaf untuk yg mereview fict Foodie, yg belum saya balas. Saya memang orangnya malas untuk membalas review tetapi saya akan selalu mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk yg mereview, terima kasih banyak karena telah menghargai karya saya^^

Mungkin hanya itu yg bisa saya curahkan disini. Jangan lupa request dan beri fict projek ini banyak masukan positif :)

Xoxo, Dhana (kiddosatan).


	2. The Prodigy's Tale

30 Days Challenge

.

.

.

Disclaimer : semua hanya punya tuhan, termasuk storylinenya.

.

.

.

Pair : Various pairings. A 30 Day Challenge.

Genre, pairing, dan rating bisa berubah di setiap update.

.

.

.

Inspired by 30 days fanfiction challenge on aff.

.

.

.

WARNING! OOC, AU!School.

Chapter 1, The Prodigy's Tale : Jimin x Jungkook.

.

.

.

Happy reading, readers!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertemanan mereka dimulai saat tahun ajaran baru yg lalu dimulai.

Jeon Jeongguk yg saat itu baru pindah dari Busan ke Seoul, takut untuk bersekolah. Karena banyak yg bilang, sekolah di Seoul sangatlah tidak ramah. Tetapi,

"Hello, freshman. I'm Park Jimin, nice to meet you."

Salam singkat dan hangat itu yg membuatnya tak menyesali kepindahannya ke Seoul.

•••

"Jeongguk, kau dicari Mr. Kim di ruangannya." Taehyung menepuk bahu Jeongguk.

"Ah iya." Jeongguk menengok, lalu bergegas menuju ke ruangan Mr. Kim.

Jeongguk keluar dari kelasnya setelah merapikan kotak bekalnya, berlari kecil dengan membawa buku-buku tebal di dekapannya. Sembari berjalan di sekitar lorong yg menghubungkan kelasnya menuju ke tangga (ruangan Mr. Kim berada di lantai 2), Jeongguk bersenandung kecil.

Senandungnya terhenti saat ia mendengar sayup-sayup langkah mendekat ke arahnya. Jeongguk penasaran, dan ia tak dapat menahan kepalanya untuk tidak menengok ke belakang.

Jeongguk menangkap sesosok Jimin sedang berlari ke arahnya. Jimin, teman sekelasnya, yg nakal dan suka membuat masalah itu. Entah kenapa, dadanya langsung berdegup hebat. Jeongguk, yg sedang membawa 3 buah buku biografi tebal langsung berjalan cepat, mengacuhkan Jimin yg mulai meneriakkan namanya.

"Jeongguk!" Jimin menepuk bahunya, membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Apa?" Jeongguk masih terus berjalan.

"Datanglah ke rumahku malam ini, kami akan mengerjakan tugas bersama dan rasanya tak lengkap tanpa si jenius." Jimin tersenyum.

Jeongguk memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri, bingung dengan maksud 'kami' yg dimaksudkan Jimin.

"Kelompokku. Aku, Yugyeom, Jongup, Junhong dan Taehyung. Jenius, datanglah." Sedangkan Jeongguk tertawa remeh pada panggilan 'si jenius' itu, langkahnya terhenti sebentar.

"Kamu punya Junhong di kelompokmu, dia lebih jenius, jauh lebih jenius dibandingkan denganku." Lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

"Jeongguk." Jimin menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jeongguk.

Jeongguk menghentikan langkahnya, menunggu Jimin berbicara.

"Aku ingin kamu yg mengajariku."

Dan Jeongguk, yakin 100% hatinya kini terpecah bahagia.

Tapi ia langsung berbalik badan, "aku akan mengabarimu nanti. Aku sedang buru-buru. Dah." Meninggalkan Jimin yg masih tersenyum seperti orang idiot pada punggung Jeongguk yg mulai menjauh.

_._

Jeongguk berbaring di kasurnya, menatap pada langit-langit putih kamarnya. Ia bingung, haruskah ia datang untuk memenuhi undangan Jimin? Jeongguk beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya. Bingung, masalahnya adalah tadi siang Junhong mengirim sms padanya untuk datang, disusul dengan sms lainnya dari Jongup, Yugyeom, dan Taehyung. Jeongguk baru saja akan menutup matanya tetapi ponselnya berdering, menampilkan nama 'Jimin-hyung'. Jeongguk menatap ponselnya sebentar, lalu baru mengangkatnya.

"Halo hyung?"

"_Jeongguk, keluarlah, aku sudah di depan rumahmu_."

"Hah?! Maksudku, apa? Kenapa kamu menjemputku, hyung?"

"_Karena aku tahu kamu tidak akan datang jika aku tidak kesini._"

"Ya tentu saja! Eh! Maksudku, badanku 38℃ sekarang, hyung."

"Kau berbohong, Jeongguk."

Jeongguk terlompat dari kasurnya dan mendarat tepat di lantai kamarnya dengan posisi kepala, atau lebih tepatnya wajahnya membentur lantai duluan, saat seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya dan berucap lantang dengan memegang ponsel di tangan kirinya.

"AWH! SAKIT!" Jeongguk merintih keras.

Jeongguk merasakan tubuhnya menjadi ringan, seperti terangkat keatas. Dan saat Jeongguk mendongak, ia mendapati wajah serius Jimin yg menatapnya tajam.

"O-oke hyung. Aku bisa jelaskan semua ini." Jeongguk berkata dengan gugup.

Tetapi kemudian Jimin tersenyum lebar, "lagipula ini hanya perangkapku."

"Sebenarnya hari ini tak ada kerja kelompok. Hanya saja aku menyuruh mereka untuk berpura-pura mengajakmu kerumahku." Lanjutnya.

"Aku... tidak mengerti." Jeongguk menatap Jimin yg masih mengangkatnya.

"Hyung, bisa kamu turunkan aku?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan, masih dengan senyum lebarnya. Ia menurunkan Jeongguk dengan hati-hati diatas kasurnya.

" ..." Jeongguk meringis memegangi hidungnya. Tetapi tanpa ada yg menyadari, darah keluar dari hidung Jeongguk yg memerah itu.

Jimin duduk di tepi kasur saat ia melihat darah itu mengalir lewat telapak tangan Jeongguk. Jimin langsung menyingkirkan tangan Jeongguk dan,

"Jeongguk! Kamu mimisan!" dan Jimin langsung saja mengelap hidung Jeongguk dengan sapu tangan yg selalu ia bawa di saku celananya.

Jeongguk hanya diam saat sapu tangan Jimin menyapu darah yg masih mengalir itu.

'_Aroma parfum hyung memang khas._' Batinnya, saat aroma dari sapu tangan itu memasuki indera penciumannya..

"Jeongguk."

"Ah iya?" Jeongguk tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung menatap Jimin.

"Kurasa, aku memang harus mengatakannya." Ucap Jimin sambil memberikan sapu tangan itu pada Jeongguk.

Jeongguk penasaran. Apa yg akan dikatakan Jimin? Jeongguk dapat melihat keseriusan di wajah Jimin.

Maka Jeongguk menunggunya untuk bicara.

"Kamu sudah cukup menjauhiku akhir-akhir ini. Apa ada yg salah denganku?"

"Aku pikir kamu menyukaiku, karena Junhong bilang tatapanmu selalu berbeda saat melihatku. Dan, aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita berkenalan. Kamu tahu, aku sebelumnya tidak pernah semudah itu mengajak orang berkenalan. Tapi, kamu memang mengubah itu."

Jeongguk menunduk, masih memegangi sapu tangan Jimin yg kini sudah penuh dengan noda darah.

"Katakan padaku, Jeongguk. Apa aku salah untuk menyukaimu?"

Jeongguk menggeleng.

"Aku juga menyukai hyung!"

"Aku sangat menyukai Jimin-hyung!" Jeongguk mengucapkannya dengan tegas.

"Aku hanya takut perasaanku tak berbalas." Lanjutnya.

Jimin menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Jadi... bagaimana kalau mulai saat ini, kamu ajari aku sampai pintar? Kelak nanti setelah kita lulus dari perguruan tinggi dengan nilai yg memuaskan, aku akan melamarmu."

Keduanya hanya bertatapan, begitu terus dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya sampai ibu Jeongguk yg baru pulang kerja, mengintip dari pintu kamar yg sedikit terbuka, dengan senyum yg menggambarkan kebanggaannya pada Jeongguk yg kini sudah beranjak dewasa.

.

.

End.

Untuk **soo-iceu**, makasih banyak loh heuheu, btw request SM Rookies's Taeyong x Jeno, dikabulkan, tapi gak janji bisa update cepet ;u;

**Mrs Min** : sudah update, semoga suka ya^^

**Tifagyeomi97 **: sudah dilanjut, semoga suka jikooknya^^

**ParkEunHyun** : BANGDAE SELALU ADA HUHUHUHU SAYA HARDCORE SHIPPER BANGDAE SOALNYA :3 Tapi kemungkinan setelah chap.5, entah itu chap.6/7/8 hehe, ditunggu ajaya^^

**Q-ara Jung** : request kijoon-nya dikabulkan, tapi saya gak janji bisa publish kijoon untuk chapter-chapter awal, karena kurang ngefeel, jadi kemungkinan dipublish di pertengahan (chap. 15 atau 16). Yes, I've read it. But sorry I haven't reply it and haven't accept your friend request bcs my aff's acc is having a problem. But promise I'll doin' it asap!^^

Halo, saya kembali heuheuehu. Jadi sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena ada beberapa kesalahan di teaser. Projek ini seharusnya saya publish mulai dari tanggal 06 Oktober, tetapi karena sewaktu menulis teaser terus memikirkan kedatangan september, jadinya begitudeh ;u; Tapi untuk chapter pertama saya khususkan, jadi saya publish duluan sebelum tanggalnya, jadi Maaf ya, readers jadi menunggu lama untuk projek ini.

Saya sebelumnya juga minta maaf karena saya tidak bisa melanjutkan fict foodie untuk sebulan kedepan, karena terfokus untuk projek drabbles ini. Tapi saya mengusahakan setelah projek ini selesai, saya akan langsung publish 2 chapter untuk foodie^^

Terima kasih untuk readers yg tetap setia membaca, mereview, bahkan sampai cerita saya difollow ataupun difavorite. Thank you very much, aw!

Mungkin itu saja yg bisa saya sampaikan, untuk chap.2 namsong (Nam Taehyun x Song Mino), hehehe.

Sekian, 21 September 2014

Xoxo, Dhana.


	3. Mathematics

30 Days Challenge

.

.

.

Disclaimer : semua hanya punya tuhan, termasuk storylinenya.

.

.

.

Pair : Various pairings. A 30 Day Challenge.

Genre, pairing, dan rating bisa berubah di setiap update.

.

.

.

Inspired by 30 days fanfiction challenge on aff.

.

.

Chapter 2, Mathematics : Mino x Taehyun (846 words)

Rating : K

Genre : Friendship.

AU! School life.

.

.

.

Happy reading, readers!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siapa yg tidak mengenal Song Mino? Si anak tampan yg sangat jago olahraga dan disayang kepala sekolah itu sangat populer di sekolah. Sedikit nakal, tapi tak pernah sampai menimbulkan kekacauan.

Mino sangat beruntung karena memiliki banyak talenta. Kecuali satu, ia menyerah pada apapun yg berurusan dengan matematika. Sampai semester lalu, saat pengambilan rapotnya di sekolah, guru matematikanya, Mr. Park mengomelinya habis-habisan di depan orang tuanya.

Mino tidak tahu mengapa matematika sangat menciptakan masalah di hidupnya. Padahal Mino tidak benci pada guru ataupun pelajarannya, Mino hanya tidak bersemangat untuk matematika.

Tetapi sejak kejadian di kantin, matematika terasa semakin berat bagi Mino.

.

"Mino, hari ini ada tugas matematika halaman 90." Ucap Jihoon yg duduk sebelah Mino, tangan Jihoon menepuk-nepuk wajah Mino yg tertidur.

"Iya iya." Mino hanya merengutkan wajahnya malas, kantuk masih menguasainya.

"Jangan lupa kerjakan, kau tak mau diomeli Mr. Park lagi kan?!" Jihoon menatap wajah Mino dengan kesal. Temannya yg satu itu memang sangat santai, terlalu santai malah dalam menghadapi persoalan yg rumit.

"Jihoon, sekali lagi kau mengomeliku karena matematika, kupastikan kau pulang tinggal nama."

Jihoon memutar matanya malas. Ia lalu menengok ke Mino sembari berkata,

"Apasih, memangnya kau siapa berani mengancamk-",

dan hanya mendapati Mino tertidur lagi dengan kedua tangannya menutupi kedua telinganya.

.

Waktu istirahat sudah tiba. Mino memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin sendiri setelah tadi berganti baju olahraga dan beradu argumen dengan Jihoon yg ngambek karena ditinggal tidur.

Mino menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sahabatnya yg satu itu memang sangat bersifat kekanakan. Tapi Mino maklum, karena ia tahu sang sahabat kesal karena sikapnya yg tak menghargai orang saat berbicara.

Toh Mino hanya mengendikkan bahunya, melanjutkan jalannya menuju kantin sekolah kesayangannya. Perutnya sudah menangis minta diisi.

Mino menyapa beberapa temannya yg kebetulan sedang duduk dan makan di meja sebelah kanan kantin.

"Oy, Hanbin!" Mino menghampiri temannya dan langsung ber-high five ria.

"Mino! Bagaimana pertandingan semalam?" Hanbin mengisyaratkan Mino untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Namun Mino hanya tetap berdiri di tempatnya, yaitu sekitar 2 langkah dari meja Hanbin.

"Sekolah tetangga kalah. Kau tahu 'kan mereka tak pernah menang. Hahahaha."

Mino dan Hanbin tertawa bersama.

"Aku mau beli makananku dulu. Be right back." Mino langsung berlari menuju bagian penjual nasi bento. Mino langsung mengambil bentonya dan membayar, setalah itu ia berlari kecil menuju ke tempat duduk Habin tadi.

Tapi ia menabrak seseorang.

Uh, sialnya, seseorang itu sedang membawa segelas jus alpukat.

Dan ya, jus itu tumpah di baju olahraga kesayangannya.

"..."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Mino bisa mencerna apa yg terjadi.

Dan,

"ASTAGA SUNBAENIM MAAFKAN AKU, AKU TAK BERMAKSUD- AH SUNBAENIM MAAFKAN AKU." Suara si korban tabrakan memecah kedamaian kantin sekolah.

Mino memandangi si korban tabrakan itu. Barusan ia menyebutnya dengan panggilan apa? sunbaenim?

"...Maaf." Mino berdiri, masih dengan tangan memegang kotak bento dan... kaos olahraga yg belepotan jus alpukat kental.

Si korban tabrakan, yg Mino asumsikan sebagai adik kelasnya hanya menunduk, seperti, takut mungkin?

"Ma-maafkan ak-aku, sunbae..." si adik kelas masih menunduk.

Dan Hanbin datang menolong untuk menyelesaikan masalah.

"Hei sudah-sudah. Ini bukan salahmu. Mino ini memang ceroboh, harusnya ia berlari sembari memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau beli jus baru, okay?" Hanbin memberikan uang yg berjumlah cukup untuk membeli jus alpukat baru pada si adik kelas.

Mino masih mencerna apa yg baru saja terjadi.

Sedangkan Hanbin sekarang menempelkan tisu-tisu di sisa-sisa jus alpukat di baju Mino, tepat di bagian perut, namun tidak berniat untuk membersihkannya.

"Sekali lagi, sunbae, aku minta maaf." Lalu si adik kelas berlalu pergi, menunduk takut dan malu, dan ya, dia tidak berbelok ke penjual jus melainkan langsung berlari ke kelasnya.

Hanbin menepuk bahu Mino.

"oy, bersihkan sendiri. Aku mau lanjut makan."

Dan Mino mengendikkan bahunya lagi.

Hari ini kenapa sial sekali, batinnya.

.

"Song Mino! Kau ditunggu kepala sekolah di ruangannya." Ucap Daehyun, si ketua kelas berbibir tebal itu.

"Ya ya." Lalu Mino segera berlari ke ruang kepala sekolah setelah selesai mengganti baju olahraganya dengan seragam sekolah biasa.

.

Mino merapikan seragamnya sebelum berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan kepala sekolah. Ia barusan dipanggil oleh sang kepala sekolah untuk menghadapnya di ruangannya. Mino pun tidak tahu masalah apa yg dibuatnya, karena menurut Mino, hari ini ia sama sekali tidak berlaku bandel.

"Permisi, kepala sek-"

"Ya, Mino! Sudah kubilang bukan, kemarin aku akan mencarikanmu guru privat matematika?" kepala sekolah tersenyum lebar padanya.

Mino mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. Lee Chaerin, sang kepala sekolah yg lumayan dekat dengannya itu sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri. Dan kemarin saat ia meminta rekomendasi guru privat matematika, Chaerin langsung tanggap dan mencari.

"Ini guru privatmu. Aku mohon beri dia bayaran setengah harga dari bayaran guru privat umum."

Mino mencari sosok yg ditunjuk Chaerin, yg ia asumsikan seorang guru privat professional yg tidak memikirkan masalah uang.

Namun yg Mino temukan justru mengejutkan, yg duduk di hadapan sang kepala sekolah justru adik kelasnya, yg tadi menumpahkan jus alpukat di kaos olahraganya.

"Mulai pulang sekolah nanti, Nam Taehyun akan menuju ke rumahmu dan mengajarimu matematika rutin setiap hari sekolah."

Dan raut wajah Mino langsung berubah masam, sementara si adik kelas hanya menunduk diam.

_Matematika dan Nam Taehyun ini sama saja._

_KENAPA HARUS MATEMATIKA DAN ADIK JUS ALPUKAT INI_, batin Mino.

End (or maybe will be continued in a sequel form?).

.

.

.

skawngur : #yha dedek sheila kapan mau update yg banghim itu hehehehehehehe q menunggu 'till forever here ((sedih bgt)). Makasie y udh mau baca me loves you!

soo-iceu : LEWL PLIS GUE BACA RUMOR JIMIN JADIAN SAMA HAYOUNG SEULPEO HAJIMA NONONO JIMIN FOR JIKOOK ONLY #GHEI4LYFE #YAOI4LYFE. Gasuka Taeyong akunya suka Jeno doang heu! Makasih ya udah mau baca luv ! :*

Q-ara Jung : iya sama-sama yaaa. Gak aneh kok duh hahaha luv ya too~! Terima kasih sudah mau baca ya~

Hai~ maaf sedikit telat updatenya, maaf updatenya gaje bgt ini akhirannya ngegantung, abisnya lagi lacking for idea karena kepikiran untuk test TOEIC dan Mid-test nasibnya gimana T_T tapi semoga suka sama chap.2 nya ya~ Makasih juga untuk yg sudah baca bahkan mereview. Terima kasih banyak, me loves you~~~

Xoxo, Dhana.


	4. Home

Home

.

.

.

Disclaimer : semua hanya punya tuhan, termasuk storylinenya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Inspired by and a tribute to 레이디스 코드 (LADIES' CODE) - I'm Fine Thank You.

.

.

Chapter 3, Home : Jimin x Jungkook (1.416 words)

Rating : K

Genre : Friendship, Angst

.

.

.

Happy reading, readers!

.

.

.

.

.

"_Jungkook." _

_Jungkook hanya menemukan pemandangan pantai di sekitarnya. Familiar. Terlihat seperti suasana pantai di Busan, tempat asalnya. Ia tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas darimana suara itu berasal. Tapi ia yakin, suara itu adalah milik Jimin. Maka ia terus berjalan mengikuti asal suara itu saat suara itu semakin jelas berulang._

"_Jungkook, kemarilah."_

_Kakinya terus melangkah menuju asal suara._

_Terus, dan terus, Jungkook terus melangkah._

_Sampai ia menemukan Jimin sedang terduduk di pasir pantai berjarak 33 langkah darinya. Jungkook langsung saja menghampiri Jimin, kemudian duduk di sebelahnya._

"_Hyung! Kamu kemana?! Aku mencarimu tahu!" Jungkook meninju lengan Jimin pelan._

"_Aku sedari tadi disini, 'kok." Ucap Jimin dengan nada bercanda dan kekehan kecil._

"_Ah iya, hyung. Selamat ulang tahun!" Jungkook menjabat tangan Jimin erat._

"_Semoga tahun itu kamu makin tinggi ya, hahahaha." Lanjutnya disambut dengan jitakan kecil di kepalanya oleh Jimin._

"_Ya, terima kasih." Jawab Jimin dengan aksen ketus yg dibuat-buat._

_Jungkook tertawa dan Jimin hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan kesal. Kemudian menyadari dirinya ditatap seperti itu, Jungkook meredakan tawanya._

"_Oh iya hyung, tahun ini kamu mau hadiah apa?"_

"_Aku hanya ingin satu hal."_

"_Apa itu hyung?" Jungkook menengok ke wajah Jimin._

"_Jika aku mengajakmu pulang, maukah kamu ikut? Aku akan kesepian jika pulang sendiri." Jimin berkata dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya, namun matanya menyiratkan kesedihan._

_Jungkook tertawa kecil, "pulang? Tentu saja, aku rindu Busan."_

_Namun Jimin langsung menggeleng cepat, membuat Jungkook sedikit bingung._

"_Pulang, kookie. Ke rumah yg sebenarnya."_

_Jungkook mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum menjawab dengan pasti, meskipun ia masih tak mengerti apa yg Jimin maksudkan, "Ya, tentu saja aku mau. Aku tak tega melepasmu sendiri."_

_Lalu keduanya terkekeh kecil. Jimin mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya pada Jungkook._

"_Teman untuk selamanya?"Jimin tersenyum, disambut senyum Jungkook._

_Jungkook menautkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Jimin, "Selamanya."_

.

.

.

Orang-orang berlalu-lalang di depan bis yg ringsek itu. Beberapa bahkan mencoba memecahkan kaca jendela dan membuka paksa pintunya. Suara mobil polisi dan sirene ambulance meramaikan keadaan hujan di kota yg penuh tiba-tiba.

Para petugas ambulance menurunkan tandu untuk mengangkut para korban yg masih sadarkan diri dengan segera. Beberapa dari mereka terluka parah, ada juga yg hanya mengalami luka ringan.

"Hoseok! Cepat! Korban ini mengeluarkan terlalu banyak darah dari kepalanya!" Namjoon, seorang petugas kepolisian memanggil seorang perawat yg membawa tandu bersama seorang lainnya.

"Cepat-cepat!" si petugas kepolisian mengangkat tubuh korban itu kemudian memindahkannya ke atas tandu, yg mana oleh Hoseok dan seorang perawat lainnya langsung dibawa ke trotoar jalan, di salah satu teras kedai kopi yg sudah tak terpakai, dimana disana Seokjin, salah satu petugas medis sedang memasang perban di kaki korban lainnya.

Namjoon kemudian melanjutkan evakuasi dengan memasuki areal bis bagian belakang, dimana kerusakan terjadi paling parah, ringsek total.

Namjoon tidak fokus mencari karena suara bising sirene dan hujan membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Ia kemudian menutup sebelah telinganya baru kemudian lanjut memasuki bagian belakang bis.

Namjoon sudah akan turun dari bis karena berpikir tak ada korban yg masih terjebak, saat sebuah suara, lebih terdengar seperti bisikan, menyapa telinganya.

"Jimin-h-hyu-n-ng..."

Namjoon cepat-cepat menuju ke asal suara, dan ia membulatkan matanya,

2 orang korban terhimpit kursi, yg satu masih terlihat bernafas tapi kehilangan setengah kesadarannya dan darah mengalir deras dari kepala dan hidung. Sementara yg lainnya, dengan kondisi sudah tak bernyawa, dengan mulut yg mengeluarkan darah dan rusuknya tertusuk salah satu besi dari kursi yg menghimpit mereka.

"Hoseok! Seokjin! Yoongi! Dan yg lain! Cepat kesini! Masih ada korban!" Namjoon berteriak melalui jendela bis yg sudah tak berkaca dan mengulangi perkataannya lewat walkie-talkie yg selalu siap sedia di saku bajunya.

Beberapa petugas medis datang kemudian dibantu oleh Namjoon berusaha mendorong kursi yg menghimpit 2 korban tersisa itu. Berhasil, para petugas medis langsung bergegas mengangkat korban pertama yg masih bernafas dengan hati-hati menuju ke teras kedai. Sementara Hoseok, Seokjin, dan Namjoon tersisa untuk mengeluarkan korban tewas yg tertusuk itu.

"Hati-hati, jangan sampai tertusuk lebih dalam." Ucap Seokjin serius, memerintahkan Namjoon yg sedang berusaha memotong besi dengan gergaji kecil yg disiapkan petugas kepolisian.

Berhasil, Namjoon mengelap peluhnya dan Hoseok dengan sigap langsung menggendong korban tewas itu ke teras kedai.

Sementara di teras kedai, Yoongi sedang memeriksa korban yg tadi masih bernafas.

"Detak jantungnya tak stabil! Bantuan darurat!" Yoongi langsung menekan dada korban secara hati-hati, membantu merangsang jantung si korban untuk berdetak lebih stabil.

"Dimana Jungkook dan Jimin!?" seorang pemuda bersurai hitam legam menerobos kerumunan orang dan langsung bertanya dengan panik pada Hoseok yg sedang meresleting kantung berisi mayat dengan rusuk patah.

"Siapa?!"

"Sepupuku, Jimin dan sahabat kami, Jungkook, mereka naik bis ini tadi!"

Hoseok kemudian mengambil tas berwarna biru donker yg tadi dibawa si korban tewas yg terhimpit bersama seorang korban lainnya.

"Apakah ini milik salah satu dari mereka?" Hoseok mencoba tenang, karena nafasnya mulai tak teratur, mengangkat banyak korban dengan tandu memang melelahkan, tapi Hoseok tak peduli karena memang sudah tugasnya.

Si pemuda bersurai hitam itu membuka tas itu dan ia langsung menangis. Itu adalah benar tas sepupunya.

"Maaf, dik. Lukanya sangat parah, ia terhimpit bersama seorang korban lainnya, ia tertusuk besi, rusuknya patah dan menusuk paru-parunya. Ia juga sudah tak bernyawa saat kami menemukannya." Hoseok menepuk bahu si pemuda, mencoba memberi kekuatan padanya.

"Lalu, dimana seorang lainnya?" pemuda itu melengokkan kepalanya mencari.

"Ia disana, sedang ditangani oleh petugas yg kulitnya sangat putih itu, bisa kau lihat jelas?" Hoseok menunjukkan tangannya ke dalam ambulance dimana seorang korban terbaring dengan banyak darah dan tak sadarkan diri sedang dikejutkan dengan alat kejut jantung.

Si pemuda langsung menghampirinya dan Yoongi, menggelengkan kepalanya saat dirasakan detak jantung korban itu tak terasa oleh tangannya yg ia tempelkan di dada sang korban.

"Maaf, aku minta maaf. Jantungnya berhenti memompa darah. Maaf."

Yoongi mengelap air matanya, sedih karena tak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa korban itu, ia menengok ke pemuda di sebelahnya yg menatap dengan tatapan kosong, "Siapa namamu?"

"Taehyung."

"Apa kau kerabat darinya?" tanya Yoongi.

"Sebenarnya salah satu korban yg tewas tertusuk besi itu sepupuku, yg ini sahabat kami." Taehyung ikut mengelap air matanya dengan sapu tangan yg selalu ia bawa di kantung celananya.

"Aku minta maaf, Taehyung." Yoongi menepuk bahu Taehyung, sama seperti Hoseok, mencoba memberikan kekuatan pada si pemuda.

Sementara Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pahit, air matanya keluar semakin banyak.

Setidaknya ia tahu mereka bersama, _disana_.

.

.

.

Siang itu, keesokan harinya setelah kecelakaan itu, hujan deras kembali mengguyur kota.

Suasana pemakaman para korban tabrakan bis yg mengangkut penumpang umum menuju salah satu wahana _amusement park_ itu berlangsung haru. Mereka dimakamkan di areal pemakaman yg sama.

Sedangkan Jimin dan Jungkook dimakamkan bersebelahan.

Taehyung memegang payung hitamnya erat, air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir.

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana terakhir kali ia bercanda dengan sang sepupu dan sahabatnya itu.

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas perkataan terakhir Jimin sebelum pergi,

"_Hari ini aku dan Jungkook akan pergi ke taman bermain. Dia bilang sebagai wujud perayaan ulang tahunku."_

Taehyung tersenyum pahit. Jika saja Jimin dan Jungkook memilih untuk pergi di kemudian hari, pastilah kejadiannya tak akan seperti ini.

Namun siapa yg bisa Taehyung salahkan? Taehyung pun tahu tak ada yg boleh menyalahkan tuhan dan garis kehidupan buatannya.

Taehyung melihat ke sekeliling, sejumlah kerabat dan teman-teman sekolah mereka berdatangan, beberapa dengan isak tangis dan beberapa juga hanya mengeluarkan airmata tanpa suara, menghadiri perpisahan dengan kawan, dibawah lindungan payung hitam.

Sementara Taehyung melihat di dekat batu nisan, orangtua dari Jimin maupun Jungkook hanya menampakkan ekspresi sedih. Air mata mereka masih keluar, namun isakan tangis tak lagi terdengar.

Semua yg menghadiri acara pemakaman itu satu-persatu mulai pulang setelah pelayat menaruh masing-masing setangkai bunga _daffodil_ di samping nisan Jimin dan Jungkook.

Taehyung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya, yaitu 2 lembar kertas putih kecil berisikan beberapa kalimat, kemudian menaruh satu diantaranya diantara tumpukan bunga _daffodil_.

Taehyung mengusap lalu menepuk lemah kedua nisan itu sebelum pergi, sembari sedikit berbisik, "Selamat jalan. Kami akan sangat merindukan kalian." Taehyung kemudian menaruh kertas yg lainnya di atas batu nisan yg bertuliskan Park Jimin.

_Oct, 13th 2014. Happy Birthday, cousin. Glad to know you're not alone there._

Taehyung memegang payungnya erat, kemudian kakinya melangkah menjauh dari areal pemakaman. Langkahnya berat, tapi ia terus melangkah, meninggalkan 2 jasad terkubur itu.

Tetapi Taehyung tidak akan pernah melupakan mereka.

Disana, ditinggalkan diantara tumpukan daffodil yg basah, terdapat secarik kertas yg hampir hancur karena terkena tetesan air hujan, bertuliskan kalimat yg masih bisa dibaca meskipun luntur,

_Friend; one thing you should never forget._

_But bestfriend; one thing you should never leave._

_Rest in peace, bestfriends. You both are finally coming home, together._

Hujan tak kunjung henti. Langit semakin kelabu. Sementara di suatu tempat yg jauh, yg sangat indah, yg mereka sebut sebagai _rumah_ yg sebenarnya, 2 orang sahabat sedang tertawa riang, saling berbagi harapan, bersama.

.

.

.

End.

Halo! Duh saya ngerasa bersalah bgt bikin ff kayak gini. Beneran sih, ada rasa nyesel. Semoga aja ide yg saya tulis ini selamanya bakal jadi fiksi, jangan sampe jadi kenyataan YaAllah jangan sampe T_T Tapi semoga readers suka ya, saya dedikasikan ff ini buat Ladies' Code, sebenernya. Tapi karena bingung dan idenya lebih ngalir dengan chara jikook, jadinya begini. Iya gak apa kalau kalian marah karena di hari ultah jimin saya malah bikin ff begini, gapapa aku ikhlas ;u;

Dan gak bosan-bosan mau bilang terima kasih untuk yg sudah baca dan review, makasih banyak ya~ semoga gak bosan sama karya saya yg gak pernah bagus ini ;o;


	5. Children

30 Days Challenge

.

.

.

Disclaimer : semua hanya punya tuhan, termasuk storylinenya.

.

.

.

Pair : Various pairings. A 30 Day Challenge.

Genre, pairing, dan rating bisa berubah di setiap update.

.

.

.

Inspired by 30 days fanfiction challenge on aff.

.

.

Chapter 4, Children : Kidoh x Hojoon (879 words)

Rating : K

Genre : Family

Male!Kidoh and Fem!Hojoon and a pair of twin named Hyojoon(fem) and Kijoon(male).

.

.

.

Happy reading, readers!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyosang tak pernah menyukai anak kecil.

Karena menurutnya anak kecil itu berisik, merepotkan, mengganggu, dan yg lainnya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Hojoon, si wanita yg sangat menyayangi semua anak kecil yg ia temui dimana saja seperti anaknya sendiri.

Entah karena takdir atau apa, mereka yg sangat bertolak belakang disatukan oleh sebuah hubungan yg berakhir pada jenjang yg menurut sebagian orang sangat membahagiakan yaitu;

Pernikahan, yg dikaruniai sepasang anak kembar, lelaki dan perempuan.

.

"MAMAAAAAA!" seorang bocah lelaki berlari ke arah mamanya dengan tergesa-gesa, sepatu kecilnya yg berderit lucu mewakili beberapa langkah yg ia butuhkan untuk sampai ke mamanya yg kini menengok dan langsung merentangkan tangannya menyambut sang anak untuk datang ke peluknya.

"Kenapa, Ki?" sang mama mengusap rambut bocah lelaki itu penuh kasih sayang.

"Papa menyebalkan!" si bocah berumur 5 tahun itu merengutkan wajahnya, kesal.

"Memangnya papa kenapa, hm?"

"Masa, tadi aku ingin menemaninya bermain komputer tapi aku diusir, ma." Nada bicara si bocah bernama Jin Kijoon itu terdengar sedih dan juga kesal.

Hojoon, sang mama, hanya tersenyum lembut kemudian memeluk anaknya itu dengan sayang.

"Yasudah, mungkin pekerjaan papa saat ini sedang banyak dan tidak bisa diganggu. Lebih baik sekarang ki bantu mama saja ya, merapikan mainanmu yg berantakan?" Hojoon menatap lembut pada anaknya yg kini sudah memasuki jenjang pendidikan pertama yaitu taman kanak-kanak.

"Oh iya! Akan aku bereskan ma, maaf ya aku membuat berantakan dan menyusahkan mama." Anaknya kini mencium pipinya, sebagai sebuah tanda permohonan maaf.

Hojoon hanya tersenyum kemudian, memaklumi ulah anaknya itu. Tapi dalam hatinya, ia sedih. Karena ia tahu, sebenarnya Hyosang mengusir Kijoon karena suaminya itu tak pernah suka dengan anak kecil.

.

Malamnya, saat makan malam berlangsung, kedua anak kembar itu kini saling mengobrol, dengan sabar di meja makan, duduk menunggu masakan sang mama yg kini masih belum matang.

"Hyo, kamu sudah kerjakan PR pertambahan dari Kim-seonsaengnim, belum?" tanya Kijoon si kakak (sebenarnya diantara keduanya hanya berbeda selang waktu 3 menit).

"Sudah. Kakak mau pinjam?" jawab Jin Hyojoon sang adik yg berpipi tembam.

"Jangan. Aku tidak mau mencontek. Kamu ajari aku saja, ya?"

Hojoon yg mencuri dengar dari dapur hanya bisa tersenyum bangga. Hyojoon memang lebih pintar dan pendiam dibanding kakaknya, namun si kakak juga tidak pernah putus asa untuk terus belajar dari si adik.

"Mereka lucu, ya." Seseorang memeluk Hojoon dari belakang.

"Ya tentu saja, mereka 'kan, anak-anakku." Hojoon tak menengok, namun ia tersenyum saat Hyosang –si pemeluk, mengecup pundaknya lembut.

"Mereka anakku juga, nyonya."

Hojoon membalikkan badannya, membuatnya kini berhadapan dengan sang suami.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu kenapa tadi siang kau mengusir Ki saat ia ingin menemanimu bermain komputer, hm?" tanya Hojoon dengan nada sedikit marah.

"Kita bicarakan nanti, ya, _honey_." Ucap Hyosang sambil berjalan menuju ke meja makan setelah mengecup sekilas pipi Hojoon.

.

"Halo." Hyosang kini duduk di bangku paling ujung –bangku untuk kepala keluarga.

Kedua anaknya hanya tersenyum padanya lalu kembali fokus membicarakan hal-hal menarik yg keduanya alami di sekolah tadi.

Dan seketika Hyosang merasa terkucilkan. Oleh 2 anak kecil. Ralat, _**oleh anaknya sendiri**_.

Suasana seketika menjadi dingin, dengan Hyosang yg menatap marah pada kedua anaknya dan si kembar hanya terus mengobrol.

Beruntungnya Hojoon datang menghangatkan suasana menjadi sehangat sup daging buatannya yg baru masak.

"Anak-anak, ayo, mana piring kalian?"

Si kembar dengan serempak mengangkat piring mereka dan memberikannya kepada sang mama, "ini ma!"

Hojoon kemudian menyendokkan nasi ke masing-masing piring anaknya itu kemudian menuangkan supnya. Lalu memberikannya kembali kepada si kembar.

"Nah makan yg banyak ya, cepatlah tumbuh besar!" ucap Hojoon sembari mengusap rambut keduanya.

"Iya, ma!" ucap keduanya, serempak.

Hyosang mengangkat piringnya kemudian berkata, "ambilkan aku juga."

Namun Hojoon menggeleng disertai sebuah senyum simpul terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Kau punya tangan sendiri 'kan, tuan."

Dan Hyosang akhirnya mengambil sendiri makanannya, dengan wajah kesal.

.

Hojoon menutup pintu kamar si kembar dengan senyum halus masih terpatri di bibirnya. Si kembar kini sudah terlelap pulas. Hojoon tersenyum karena tak terasa, cepat sekali, sudah 5 tahun sejak mereka lahir.

Hojoon berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan Hyosang, lalu masuk dan tak lupa menutup pintu.

Sayangnya disambut dengan wajah kesal Hyosang yg sedang duduk bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur.

"Kau kenapa?" ucap Hojoon, setelah memposisikan dirinya berbaring di sebelah suaminya itu.

"Kau tau, Ki dan Hyo akhir-akhir ini menjadi sangat menyebalkan."

Hojoon refleks untuk tersenyum dan menunggu suaminya meneruskan.

"Tadi saat di meja makan aku menyapa mereka, mereka hanya tersenyum lalu mencampakkan aku, seperti hanya mereka berdua yg ada." Hyosang masih memasang raut wajah kesalnya.

"Sudah bicaranya?"

Hyosang menengok ke istrinya yg kini sedang merapikan rambut panjang sebahunya.

"Lalu apa yg mereka rasakan saat kau mengusir mereka disaat mereka ingin bermain denganmu atau menemanimu? Hm?"

Hyosang terdiam.

"Hyosang, aku tak akan mempermasalahkannya jika mereka hanya anak kecil lainnya, Tapi mereka adalah anakku, anakmu, anak **kita**." Ucap Hojoon lembut, dengan penekanan pada kata kita.

"Maaf." Hyosang menunduk.

"Harusnya aku menghilangkan rasa tak suka anak kecil itu pada anakku sendiri." Lanjutnya.

Hojoon langsung duduk, kemudian memeluk suaminya.

"Tak apa. Kau hanya perlu pembiasaan." Hojoon tersenyum.

"Hojoon."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih. Kau selalu mengerti kekuranganku." Ucap Hyosang, kini mulai berbaring dengan Hojoon dalam dekapannya.

"Tak apa. Manusia 'kan tak ada yg sempurna." Balas Hojoon.

"Hojoon."

"Ya?"

"Perlukah kita membuatkan adik untuk mereka?" tanya Hyosang.

Jeda lama terjadi.

1 menit.

2 menit.

3 menit.

Ternyata Hojoon sudah melesat ke alam mimpi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Meninggalkan Hyosang yg kini menampakkan raut kesal, lagi.

.

End.

Halo hehe saya update lagi lol. CHAPTER INI KHUSUS UNTUK SOO-ICEU DAN Q-ARA JUNG DAN SEMUA KIJOON SHIPPER LAINNYA HEHE! Tapi maaf ya saya bikin Hojoonnya jadi wanita disini heu. Semoga suka deh :3 saya nggak mau banyak bacot disini pokoknya R&R ya, love! :3


End file.
